Mecha-Spider
Mecha-Spider is an American superhero comic book series, being published by since TBD 2016. Synopsis The series follows Harriet Parker, the teenage daughter of Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. She soon learns that she is Spider-Man's daughter and becomes a vigilante out to stop crime. Characters Main *'Harriet Parker/Mecha-Spider' - Peter and Gwen's geeky daughter who becomes a vigilante to honor her father and TBD. Supporting *'Peter Parker' - Harriet's genius and nice father who used to be Spider-Man until he decided to settle down and live a normal life, continuing to work as a photographer at the Daily Bugle. *'Gwen Parker (née Stacy)' - Harriet's caring mother who often worries about her safety and tries to TBD. *'Captain Miles Morales' - the captain of the New York Police Department who is an old friend of Peter and TBD. *'Jaiden Jameson' - John Jameson's girly daughter who is Harriet's best friend and one of the few people who knows that she is Mecha-Spider. *'Aaron Thompson' - Flash Thompson's rather nice son who Harriet fawns over and is unaware of her secret identity, often TBD. *'Michael Connors' - Curt Connors' brainiac son who develops TBD. *'Betty Brant' - the calm editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle who, unlike her predecessor, trusts Mecha-Spider and believes that she's a true hero. * Guest *'The Avengers', consisting of: **'Howard Rogers/American Warrior' - Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter's personality son who TBD. **'Adriana Stark/Iron Woman' - Tony Stark and Pepper Potts' tough daughter who TBD. **'Phillip Banner/The Incredible Hulk' - Bruce Banner and Betty Ross's personality son who TBD. **'Borr Odinson' - TBD **'Cassie Lang/The Wasp' - TBD **'Melissa Barton/Archer' - TBD **'Maria Lawson/Captain Marvel' - TBD *'X-Men', consisting of: **'Anthony Howlett/Wolverine' - James Howlett/Logan's personality son who TBD. **'Georgia Summers/Phoenixclops' - Scott Summers and Jean Grey's personality daughter TBD who TBD. **'TBD LeBeau/TBD' - TBD ** *'The Fantastic Four', consisting of: **'Franklin Richards/TBD' - Reed Richards and Sue Storm's personality son who TBD. **'Valeria Richards/TBD' - Reed Richards and Sue Storm's personality daughter who TBD **'Mina Storm/Human Torch' - TBD **'Mark Grimm/Thing' - TBD *'TBD Wilson/TBD' - TBD * Antagonists *'Andre Brock/Death' - Eddie Brock and Anne Weyling's estranged son who gains a symbiote similar to his parents' and is out to kill TBD. *'Harry Osborn/Blood Goblin' - Peter's corrupt former best friend who turned against him after his father's death and discovering he's Spider-Man, being now a Goblin-like psychopathic criminal, like his father, being one of Harriet's arch-enemies. **'Mary Jane Osborn (née Watson)' - Harry's now cruel wife who used to be Gwen's friend until Peter married her, now wanting to help her husband with his Goblin business. *'Michelle Fisk' - the calculating heir to the Fisk crime syndicate who despises Mecha-Spider for ruining her TBD. *'Jennifer "Jenny" Octavius/Octopus' - Otto Octavius' genius and vengeful daughter who TBD. *'Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven the Hunter' - an older and disgraced hunter who after TBD. *'Avery Chance/Syren' - an old foe from Peter's past who claims to be his only and true lover and is TBD. *'Alicia Redd/Jumper' - a party animal student who ends up as a criminal hungry for fun, even if it implies TBD. *'Donald Dillon/Electro' - Max Dillon's jerky son who TBD. * Issues #''/With Great Powers/'' - TBD # # # # # Trivia *This comic is set in an alternate reality where the Green Goblin failed to kill Gwen and she eventually married Peter instead of Mary Jane. Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man Category:2016 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas